


Food for Thought

by Zevla (Acailura)



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Bonding, Bonding over food, Food, Gen, I'm not sure how this happened, It's just them talking about food, Just sit back and enjoy it, Reminiscing, Richer than he was, This really doesn't have much plot, Thomas just wants to be a rich boi, but it did, food talk, i don't know why, so deal with it, sweet and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acailura/pseuds/Zevla
Summary: Hey guys, back with my second fic! Again, I’m as needy as Thomas, so please feed me comments and kudos otherwise I’ll go sit in a lake and pout all day. Don’t test me ;P Anyway, on with the fic, I hope y’all enjoy ^-^
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, back with my second fic! Again, I’m as needy as Thomas, so please feed me comments and kudos otherwise I’ll go sit in a lake and pout all day. Don’t test me ;P Anyway, on with the fic, I hope y’all enjoy ^-^

There were many things about life that the ghosts missed. Pat missed teaching the scouts, Thomas missed being able to write down his poetry, the Captain missed seeing all the men walking around in uniforms, Kitty missed grand parties, Julian missed sex. Everyone had something to miss. One thing they all had in common, one thing they missed equally, was food. Even Robin, who’s food usually consisted of meat and berries, missed the joys of eating. So, when Alison and Mike decided that a dinner party was in order-- and that the ghosts were most certainly  _ not _ invited-- the troupe decided to mourn their lost meals together. Pat made sharing time out of it, and they all gathered together to take turns reminiscing about their favorite meals. 

Mary was the first, standing in front of them all with a somber expression on her face. When Pat asked, “Right, then, Mary. What’s your favorite dish? What do you miss eating most?” she seemed entirely convinced of her answer immediately. 

“Pottage. Especially pottage withs meat, and barley, and cabbage.” 

“Pottage. Pottage sounds really nice,” Pat agreed. “Anything--”

Mary cut him off. “We really only ever hads pottage. There was lots of pottage, easy to makes. Easy to affords. Twas very nice, pottage.” 

“I’m sure it was,” laughed Pat. “Right, who’s next?” 

“What pottage?” Robin asked. 

There were several answers. “Pottage is like a stew, or a soup,” Fanny explained in her usual condescending tone. 

“It’s usually made with meat and grains,” added Thomas. 

“It’s a horrible, horrible choice for date night,” Julian went on. “The least romantic thing in the world, honestly.” 

“Well, I think it’s quite nice,” the Captain exclaimed. 

“Guys! Please!” Pat shouted, bringing their attention back. “Thank you. Now, who would like to go next?” 

“Oh, me!  _ Me, me, me, me, me, me, me! _ Please pick me!” begged Kitty. 

“Okay Kitty, go on.” 

Beaming from ear to ear, Kitty hopped up from the seat and took Mary’s place in front of the group. She was bouncing from excitement as she spoke. “I  _ really _ miss muffins and jam. And cakes. And everything sweet really.” 

“Ah, yes, don’t we all,” murmured the Captain, much to the shock of the other ghosts. They hadn’t taken him for much of a sweet-tooth before. 

“Well  _ I  _ don’t.” Thomas stated, standing to take Kitty’s place. His motion incited a groan from the others, some of whom rolled their eyes at the pompous behavior. “No food could ever hope to compare to that of the Chateaubriand steak. Nothing is as good as the juicy, delicious, perfectly cut--” 

They were all ready to tune him out entirely when Robin, thankfully, interrupted. “Steak meat?” 

“Yes,” answered Pat. “It comes from cows.” 

“Cows? I likes cows,” smiled Mary. 

“Now that that’s established, if I may get back to what I was saying. Thank you. The wonderful taste of Chateaubriand--” 

“I liked venison,” Humphrey stated. “It was something only nobles could have.” 

“Venson.” Robin repeated. There was no question, no curiosity. He was simply testing out the word. 

Even so, the Captain explained it for him. “Venison is deer meat.” 

“Deer good. Me like deer.” 

“Do you miss that, Robin? Deer?” asked Pat. 

The caveman shook his head. “Miss hunt. Food good, hunt better.” 

Only two people seemed particularly moved by this sentiment. The Captain, who dedicated a portion of his life to the art of hunting in the form of war, and Julian, whose hunting days were less appropriate for most audiences. Smirking with the memories brought on by the comment, Julian contributed his own favorite food. “I miss fondu. It was always so fun. Should have been called  _ fun _ -do.” 

“Well,  _ I _ don’t miss anything. It’s such nonsense to waste about thinking of food that you can’t even eat,” Fanny complained. 

“Surely you’ve got to miss  _ something _ Fanny. What was your favorite food when you were alive?” asked Pat. 

“I don’t know. Food was food.” 

“There’s got to be something. For me, it was always a home-cooked meal. Ham or chicken, potatoes, some carrots maybe.” As he spoke, the Captain gradually got lost in thought. 

“Not me. I don’t particularly miss anything. Except…” 

“Except what?” urged the scoutmaster. 

“Strawberries,” Fanny admitted. “I think I miss strawberries. So simple and yet so lovely.” 

“Strawberries are good,” Pat agreed. 

“So what about you? What do you miss Pat?” 

“My wife’s cooking,” he answered softly. “Never mattered what she made, it all tasted good.” 

A moment of silence fell over them all. Just like food, everyone had at least one person who they still missed. Even Robin, who had been there long before civilization truly took root, could still remember his family. Julian, too, missed his fair share of people. Many, many people. Everyone had somebody to miss, just as they all had something to miss. 

“Well then, enough about that,” Pat smiled, eager to change the subject at the sense of tension spreading over the group. “The party hasn’t started yet, why don’t I go ask Alison to put on some  _ Friends _ ?” 

“Oooh, yes!” Kitty beamed. 

“Fantastic!” Thomas smiled. “Great idea. Truly brilliant.” 

While Pat went to get Alison, the rest of the group gathered around the TV in excitement. Their conversation still lingered, a reminder of the hardships of undeath that brought with it one dark thought after another. It would have been unbearable, but then, they were about to have a hilarious sitcom to take their minds off of it for a little while. Besides, they had all had their dark spells before. They could help one another through it. They always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I _really_ need you guys to enjoy this for my own sanity, because I did a crazy amount of research on the spot to write this. I’m kind of pleased with it for the most part, although honestly I really hate just about everything I write. Anyway, thank you all for reading! 
> 
> For some reason I headcanoned that Thomas would want to eat only the most expensive food (food that maybe even started to stretch just a bit far out of his own price range at times), and from my research at the time period a lot of expensive dishes were meat or meat based, and the one I went with is supposedly the most expensive cut of steak even today. I can’t say how accurate that is because I don’t eat a lot of meat myself, and I never eat steak, but that’s what I went with. That’s the only reason his dish was meat-centered.


End file.
